Red Paint
by PurplePuu
Summary: Aku suka melukis, aku juga menyukai warna merah. Dan karena itu, aku hanya melukis dengan menggunakan warna merah.


_Aku suka melukis, aku juga menyukai warna merah._

_Dan karena itu, aku hanya melukis dengan menggunakan warna merah._

"_Nee, maukah kau membantuku? Aku kehabisan warna merahku."_

* * *

><p>Suara bising orang-orang di sekitar pemuda bersurai brunette itu entah kenapa hari ini sangat mengganggu dirinya. Biasanya ia ikut bergabung dengan mereka atau juga kadang hanya mengabaikan mereka semua. Hari ini, ia hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Entah ada angin ia menjadi seperti itu. Hari ini ia seperti bukan dirinya saja.<p>

"Eren, ada apa? Kau pendiam sekali hari ini?" karibnya—pemuda berambut blonde itu berjalan mendekatinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Eren Yeager hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan karibnya itu yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Armin Arlert.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Armin. Aku hanya… sedikit tidak bersemangat hari ini," aku Eren.

Kening Armin berkerut mendengar jawaban Eren, "Apa yang membuatmu tak bersemangat hari ini?"

Eren mengidikan bahunya pertanda ia juga tidak tahu, "Entah, aku pun tak tahu kenapa. Aku sedikit bosan—tidak-tidak, mungkin… benar-beran bosan," jawab Eren tanpa bersemangat. Sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari sana, "aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar, ya, Armin."

"Eh? Kau mau pergi kemana, Eren?! Nanti kau dimarahai Mika—" sayangnya Eren sudah tak mendengar perkataan karibnya itu. Eren berjalan ke arah parkiran di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Memasuki mobilnya, Eren pun menacapkan gas menuju—entah kemana.

..

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Red Paint © PurplePuu**

**Warning: AU. Strange. Typo(s). maybe OOC.**

**I don't get any profit from making this story.**

..

Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam Eren mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah tujuan. Ia tidak takut tersesat, karena ia memang sudah hafal betul jalanan di kota tempat lahirnya itu. Akhirnya setelah lama dan bosan, ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan dekat danau yang sepi. Ia sudah jauh dari kota rupanya.

Danau itu di kelilingi pepohonan yang sangat rimbun. Dedaunan berguguran mengakibatkan danau itu terlihat lebih berwarna. Sekarang memang pertengahan musim gugur. Namun riak air masih terlihat, pertanda masih ada kehidupan di sana walaupun hanya ekosistem yang kecil. Burung-burung gereja kecil berterbangan di antara pohon-pohon itu, karena suhu udara belum terlalu dingin.

Keluar dari mobilnya, Eren berjalan mendekati danau tadi sembari bersiul kecil. Sesekali ia menginjak ranting-ranting pohon yang terkubur dedaunan. Ia kadang perlu menunduk karena memang terdapat pohon yang belum terlalu tinggi. Pandangan matanya menyapu keadaan di sekitar danau, dan berhenti saat pandangannya mendapati seseorang yang wajahnya tertutupi kanvas yang ada di depannya—yang berada di seberang di mana Eren berdiri sekarang ini.

Kepingan keberanian ia coba kumpulkan, Eren berjalan mendekati orang yang sedang sibuk melukis itu. Kini ia berada di belakang pemuda bersurai raven yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan keberadaanya. Ia sibuk melukis tanpa menyungingkan senyumnya sama sekali. Wajahnya datar, dengan kemeja panjang yang digulung sampai siku―tangannya meliuk-liuk dengan indah di atas kain kanvas dan menghasilkan sebuah mahakarya yang sempurna.

Ia terkesima melihat lukisan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Namun anehnya, lukisan itu hanya terlukis dengan tinta berwarna merah. Terlihat aneh, namun unik.

"Ano, apakah Anda seorang seniman?" tanya Eren yang akhirnya berani bertanya pada pria bersurai jelaga itu. Pemuda itu bergeming, membuat Eren heran. Apakah ia tuli? Namun, sepertinya tidak. Wajahnya benar-benar tak menunjukan bahwa ia bersahabat. Sangat dingin dan… menusuk, "apakah aku boleh melihat kau melukis sampai selesai?"

Suara percikan-percikan air danaulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Terima kasih sekali untuk ikan―yang mungkin telah membuat percikan itu―setidaknya ada sebuah suara yang menyahut walaupun bukan keluar dari sang empu mulut pemuda yang ditanya Eren.

Pemuda itu masih membisu sejuta bahasa. Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus tak enak hati karena takut mengganggu pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia tak menunjukan gerak-gerik bahwa ia terganggu oleh Eren, "Namaku Eren Yeager. Aku tinggal di kota yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Apakah kau pendatang baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sekitar sini."

Garis lurus―yang mungkin tak sepenuhnya lurus itu―masih setia terpatri di bibir sang pemuda yang tengah asyik melukis, sehingga ia tak menghiraukan orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Eren menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun lagi. Tapi kakinya tak melangkah pergi menjauh. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya, memandangi lukisan yang baru setengah selesai itu.

Matanya memandang kagum setiap detail lukisan. Seolah tangan pemuda dingin itu ajaib sehingga bisa membuat lukisan yang indah dan menakjubkan walaupun hanya dengan satu warna tinta—merah.

Tak jarang pula ia berdecak kagum, terpesona akan hasil goresan tangan sang pelukis itu. Semenakjubkan itukah lukisan sang pemuda yang enggan bicara itu? Jika Eren yang menjawab, maka jawabannya adalah _'tentu saja!'._

Sungguh tak terasa matahari berangsur hendak bersembunyi meninggalkan lembayung senja yang terukir indah di langit sana. Eren baru menyadari hal itu setelah lelaki yang ia yakin umurnya lebih tua darinya itu berhenti menggoreskan kuasnya di atas kain kanvas.

Rupanya lukisan itu telah sepenuhnya selesai.

"Menakjubkan sekali! Kau seperti pelukis professional saja," puji Eren tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya, lelaki itu menoleh pada Eren. Ia menatap tajam dengan orbsidian emerald Eren. Eren baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki mata yang sangat tajam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihatnya.

"A-apakah besok kau akan melukis di sini lagi? Jika iya, aku ingin melihatmu melukis lagi. Tentu saja jika itu tak menganggumu,"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Eren lagi sembari mengikuti sang raven.

"Levi," jawab lelaki itu yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Eren yang pertama kalinya. Eren tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu—yang bernama Levi—yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya setelah berkali-kali ia bertanya. Mata Eren pun seakan berkilauan setelah mendengar Levi akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Levi! Aku Eren Yeager, panggil saja aku Eren!" ujar Eren tersenyum lebar, memperkenalkan dirinya kembali. Dan lagi Levi tak menjawab. Namun Eren tak kesal sama sekali, mungkin Levi memang tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara.

Lagipula ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Levi mulai membereskan alat-alat lukisnya, memasukannya ke dalam tas besarnya. Pun Eren membantunya tanpa diminta, namun gerak-gerik Levi menolak dibantu Eren. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih tinggi dari Levi. Padahal Eren yakin ia lebih muda dari Levi. _Ah, tinggi tak ada hubungannya dengan umur_, pikir Eren.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi. Semoga kau juga ada di sini. Aku sangat mengagumi lukisanmu, Levi!" Eren melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Levi berdiri.

Levi menatap lekat punggung Eren yang perlahan namun pasti menjauh dari pandangannya. Setelah Eren tak terjangkau lagi dari mata elangnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi danau.

.

.

Esoknya, seperti janji Eren, ia kembali mengunjungi danau. Walaupun dengan sedikit usaha pemberontakannya pada Mikasa―sang adik angkat―yang memaksa ikut, akhirnya Eren bisa membuat alsan yang membuat Mikasa berhenti untuk nekat ikut dengannya.

Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui bahwa ia menemukan seniman yang sangat hebat. Ia pun seakan tak ingin orang lain bisa menikmati karya luar biasa milik Levi. Ia ingin mendekamnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak rela orang lain menikmatinnya, termasuk teman-teman, kerabat, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Eren saat mendapati Levi yang sudah berkutat dengan lukisan barunya, "Levi!" teriak Eren seraya melambaikan tangannya. Levi melirik Eren sejenak lalu kembali menatap lurus pada kanvasnya.

Sang Yeager berlari kecil menuju ke arah Levi, "Kali ini kau melukis apa?"

Seperti biasa, Levi tak menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Eren tak menghiraukannya, ia bahkan sudah tahu bahwa Levi tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Tanpa beranjak, Eren memandangi cara Levi melukis. _Sungguh fantastis_, pikirnya.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa hanya dengan satu warna, Levi menghasilkan karya yang begitu menakjubkan ini? Eren bahkan sudah menganggap Levi seorang yang jenius walaupun ia baru melihat satu-dua lukisan Levi.

Seolah mengabaikan teori Brewster tentang tiga warna primer, pemuda di samping Eren itu seakan berpikir bahwa warna primer itu hanyalah warna merah. Tak ada warna lain selain merah. Tak ada warna sekunder, tersier, atau yang lainnya.

Ia pun puas dengan hasil pewarnaan secara monokromatiknya.

Merah, hanya merah.

"Nee, Levi, mengapa kau hanya melukis dengan menggunakan warna merah?" tanya Eren penasaran.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Eren mendapatkan jawaban, "Karena aku menyukainya."

Eren beroh-ria mendengar jawaban Levi. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, "Eh? Hanya karena kau menyukai warna merah, kau pun hanya melukis dengan warna itu?" tanya Eren tak percaya. Tak ada jawaban dari Levi, Eren menghela nafas pendek. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas _menonton-Levi-mengerjakan-lukisan-_nya.

Kali ini Levi menggambarkan sebuah rumah―bukan, mungkin bukan sebuah rumah. Sebuah bangunan tua… mungkin? Eren tidak yakin dengan pikirannya. Namun setiap detail yang Levi ciptakan seolah mengaritkan sebuah kenangan.

_Apakah setiap lukisan yang Levi buat mempunyai sebuah arti?_ pikir Eren, tepat pada dirinya sendiri.

Di depan bangunan itu terdapat air mancur kecil, di mana anak-anak bermain di sekelilingnya. Eren memiringkan wajahnya saat melihat di sana terdapat anak kecil yang duduk di bangku panjang sendirian jauh dari yang lainnya.

_Apa itu Levi?_ lagi, tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa sangat cepat. Eren seolah terhipnotis oleh lukisan Levi. Tenangnya keadaan di sana menambah suasana terasa sangat nyaman. Namun ketenangan itu segera terhapus oleh getaran ponsel Eren yang berada di sakunya.

Eren berdecak, ia melenggangkan langkahnya menjauh dari Levi. Tak ingin Levi terganggu saat ia melukis hanya karena pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Eren memutar bola matanya kesal saat mendapati nama 'Mikasa' di layar ponselnya, "Sudah kubilang 'kan aku akan pergi sebentar ada urusan. Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan pergi ke makam ibu?" Hati Eren mencelos mendengar ucapan Mikasa di seberang sana.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. Hampir seperempat menit Eren tak menjawab, walaupun sedari tadi Mikasa memanggil-manggil namanya sama sekali tak ia acuhkan. Eren membuka bibirnya, "Aku akan segera pulang."

Memutuskan panggilan, Eren berjalan mendekat ke arah Levi. Lukisan itu masih belum selesai, dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali melihat lukisan itu sampai selesai. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kunjungan runtin ke makam ibunya, Carla Yeager.

Ya, ibunya telah meninggal dunia, tiga tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari danau itu, mayat ibunya ditemukan membusuk. Eren tak melihat langsung bagaimana mayat ibunya saat itu. Ia hanya diberitahu tempat di mana mayat ibunya ditemukan. Ia bahkan tak diceritakan rincian-rincian apakah ibunya dibunuh atau bagaimana. Hanya Mikasa yang tahu, dan ia sama sekali tak memberitahu Eren. Bahkan hal itu disembunyikan dari publik, karena permintaan Mikasa tentu saja.

Mikasa sudah cukup kuat menerima hal seperti itu. Karena dulu, ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang tuanya dibunuh. Maka dari itu, ia diangkat oleh Carla Yeager menjadi anaknya. Dan Eren membencinya, saat Mikasa selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Bahkan, ia bersikap seolah dialah pengganti Carla Yeager.

Tapi ibunya tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun, tentu saja.

Penyelidikan polisi tentang ibunyaselalu nihil hasilnya. Mereka menyerah, dan Eren sangat membenci hal itu.

"Levi," panggil Eren, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, aku janji besok aku ke sini lagi. Sampai nanti!" kaki Eren melangkah menjauh dengan berat hati. Ia menatap langit yang mulai kelabu, walaupun begitu perkiraan cuaca hari ini tak berkata akan hujan, hanya berawan. Memandang arloji ke lengannya, Eren baru menyadari ia sudah hampir dua jam berada di sana.

Berhenti mengaritkan kuasnya di atas kanvas, orbsidian kelam itu memandangi punggung Eren yang berjalan menjauh. Setelah tak terjangkau oleh netranya, ia kembali melukis. _Poker face _masih setia terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Eren Yeager, 'kah?"

.

.

Suhu sekitar mulai mendingin. Ya, tentu saja, karena ini sudah akhir oktober. Sang Yeager muda merekatkan mantel yang ia pakai, mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya mengharapkan sedikit kehangatan. Kemudian dengan segera ia mengambil kantung plastik yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya. Tedapat beberapa snack dan minuman hangat di sana.

Ia mendapat ide untuk membawakan Levi makanan. Walaupun nanti Levi menolak, ia tak apa. Yang penting Eren sudah berniat untuk itu. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Levi beberapa hari yang lalu, Eren merasa ia memiliki saudara laki-laki.

Ya, Eren menganggap Levi sebagai kakaknya.

Sejak dulu Eren memang selalu berharap mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bisa ia jadikan panutan. Namun sayangnya, dia adalah anak pertama. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya pun tak ada yang bisa membuatnya menemukan sosok kakak yang hebat. Reiner mungkin orang yang cocok, namun ia tak dekat dengannya. Armin? Tidak, tidak, Armin sama sekali tak mempunyai aura seorang '_kakak'. _Ia malah menganggap Armin adiknya, setelah Mikasa.

"Hari ini aku membawa makanan," ujar Eren riang. Duduk di antara rerumputan hijau yang untungnya tak basah. Ia mendongak menatap Levi, "kau tidak kedinginan? Suhu sudah mulai turun, lho."

Levi tak mengacuhkan ucapan Eren. Ia masih terfokus melukis, bagikan terobsesi pada kain putih berbentuk persegi panjang di hadapannya. Melukis sudah bagaikan bernafas baginya. Jika ia berhenti melukis, ia sekolah akan mati.

Eren menghela nafas melihatnya, "Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau ikut makan. Aku tak memaksa juga sebenarnya," ujarnya. Mata Eren memandang Levi dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedang meminta makanan kepada majikannya, ia berharap Levi mau bergabung.

Levi memejamkan matanya, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa dan matanya terbuka seiring karbon dioksida keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, di mana Eren sedang duduk dengan beberapa kantung plastik di sekelilingnya. Akhirnya Levi pun beranjak dari kursi lipat pendeknya, meletakan palet dan kuas di tumpukan barang-barangnya dan duduk bergabung bersama Eren.

Eren yang melihatnya langsung bersorak girang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan mulai memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Levi mengambil roti.

"Nee, Levi, apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk memakai warna lain selain merah?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba, mulutnya masih penuh dengan snack. Levi menyeritkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya memangnya umur anak ini berapa tahun?

Menyibukan diri dengan makanannya, Levi hanya membalas pertanyaan Eren dengan gelengan. Wajah Eren berubah cemberut saat melihat gelengan yang diajukan Levi, "Kenapa? Padahal akan lebih bagus jika kau menambahkan warna yang lain, aku yakin itu! Seperti kuning untuk matahari, hijau untuk rerumputan, biru untuk langit atau air, coklat untuk batang pohon. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi. Kenapa kau tak mau mencobanya?"

Levi meneguk minuman yang baru saja ia buka, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya melukis. Sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ocehan Eren tadi. Wajah Eren makin cemberut akan reaksi Levi yang sama sekali tak menghiarukan ucapannya tadi. Padahal itu bisa saja dipetimbangkan, pikir Eren.

Dari sana, Eren mendapat satu kesimpulan bahwa Levi tak suka jika sudah membahas tentang warna lain untuk lukisannya, "Dia benar-benar menyukai warna merah sepertinya," gumam Eren sembari menoleh ke arah Levi yang mulai kembali sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Jika kau terus memakai warna merah, itu berarti kau membeli banyak sekali cat berwarna merah, bukan? Pasti persediaanmu harus banyak."

Levi melirik Eren sekilas lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya, "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh, jadi kau membuatnya sendiri, 'kah," ujar Eren. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola, "Eh? Kau membuatnya sendiri?!"

Levi kembali tak menjawab. Sementara Eren masih tercengang mendengar bahwa Levi membuat tinta lukisnya sendiri, "Woah, keren sekali! Aku tak mengangka sama sekali!" puji Eren. Tapi sayangnya, Levi sama sekali tak mengindahkan pujian Eren. Seperti biasa, ia sibuk dengan lukisannya.

Eren―yang masih dengan makanan ringan di tangannya―ikut memperhatikan Levi melukis, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia sangat menikmati detik-detik di mana dirinya memanjakan mata hanya dengan melihat lukisan pria yang baru ia kenal ini melukis. Andai saja Levi adalah kakaknya, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia.

"Ah, ya, kemarin maaf aku pulang cepat. Aku ada kunjungan rutin ke makam ibuku," ujar Eren saat ia menyadari hal itu. Sebenarnya memberitahu Levi tak penting, tapi entah kenapa ia berpikir harus memberitahunya. Walaupun ia yakin Levi tidak akan peduli.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba yang membuat Eren terkejut bukan main. Ini kali pertamanya Levi mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padanya. Jika ia ditanya apakah dirinya senang? Jawabannya adalah '_tentu saja!'._

"Y-ya, ibuku sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan tertar―"

"Kudengarkan," Eren kembali tercengang mendengar ucapan Levi. Hari ini Levi berbicara sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Eren senang. Sejujurnya, hanya dengan membalas pertanyaan saja Eren sudah senang. Apalagi Levi sampai bertanya dan mau mendengarkannya cerita.

Sangat tak terduga.

Eren tersenyum lirih. Memandang langit yang masih saja kelabu, "Ibuku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan di bukit—lumayan dekat dari sini—yang jauh dari keramaian. Aku tahu ibu di bunuh. Namun mereka—para polisi dan adik angkatku—sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Aku yakin pasti ibu dibunuh. Tak ada alasan lain, kecelakaan atau bahkan bunuh diri—karena itu terlalu mustahil, karena ia ditemukan di bukit. Bukan di jalan atau semacamnya."

Levi mendengarkan setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Eren dengan penuh perhatian. Namun, pandangannya masih lurus pada kain kanvas. Tangannya pun masih sibuk melukis.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik Eren melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan mayat ibu saat pertama kali ditemukan. Para polisi mencari si pelaku, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Aku yang yakin ibuku dibunuh, bahkan tak sama sekali terpikirkan apa motif di balik ia dibunuh. Ibu adalah sosok yang sangat ramah dan tipe orang yang tak mempunyai musuh. Itu yang aku tahu. Jadi, yang dapat aku simpulkan hanyalah, orang keji saja yang dapat membunuh orang baik seperti ibuku. Pencarian dan penyelidikan polisi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, dan aku membenci hal itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencari pembunuh ibuku,"

"Akan kubantu," Sudah cukup pertanyaan dan pernyataan Levi tentang ibunya tadi. Pertanyaan apakah ibunya telah meninggal dan pernyataan bahwa Levi mau mendengarkan cerita Eren. Sekarang ditambah lagi Levi mau membantu menemukan pembunuh ibunya? Eren terpaku di tempatnya, "kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Eren dapat melihat tatapan tajam Levi. Bahkan kebahagiaan Eren sekarang sama sekali tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Eren bahagia, terlalu bahagia. Tak menyangka Levi adalah orang yang sangat baik walaupun ia baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu, itu pun secara tak sengaja. Eren mengangguk, "Hm! Aku pasti akan menemukannya!"

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, Eren merapatkan mantelnya. Ia tersenyum saat meningat kemarin Levi mau membuka suaranya. Bertanya, mau mendengarkannya bercerita dan bilang bahwa ia akan membantu Eren mencari pembunuh ibunya. Ia sangat terharu mendengar hal itu.

Seperti biasa, Eren dengan setia memandangi lukisan Levi dengan seksama. Ia tak pernah sama sekali merasa bosan dengan hal itu. Karena menurut Eren, setiap lukisan yang Levi buat selalu menakjubkan dan mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Dan dengan ciri khas warna merahnya yang menyala.

Walaupun sudah berjam-jam, Eren sama sekali tak bosan.

Dari sudut matanya, Eren mendapati Levi mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Levi tak memakai mantel—dan biasanya pun tidak, suhu kian menurun. Udara di sekitar sudah benar-benar mendingin sekarang, "Kau tak membawa mantel?"

Levi menggeleng. Eren menghela nafas, terlihat uap dingin keluar dari bibirnya. Eren melepaskan mantelnya, "Kau 'kan tahu ini sudah mulai november. Dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Setidaknya walaupun kau memang sangat menyukai melukis, perhatikan juga badanmu sendiri. Pakai saja punyaku," Eren memberikan mantelnya pada Levi.

Levi memandang Eren bingung, "Aku akan segera pulang. Lagipula di mobilku hangat kok, dan akupun memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Lukisanmu hampir selesai bukan? Jadi pakai saja!" Eren tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berkata-kata Levi pun memakai mantel Eren, membuat Eren senang melihatnya.

"Andai saja kau adalah kakakku, aku pasti akan sangat senang!" aku Eren berkhayal. Lagi, Levi tak menghiarukan ucapan Eren. Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Nampaknya ia telah selesai.

"Oh, ya, bolehkah aku mengambil gambar lukisanmu? Kumohon!" lagi-lagi Eren menunjukan wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedang meminta makanan kepada majikannya. Levi tak berkata apapun, dan Eren mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan.

Tanpa aba-aba Eren segera mengambil gambar lukisan Levi dengan ponselnya dan langsung memasangnya menjadi wallpaper, "Keren!"

…

Suara bel mampu membuat gadis bersurai sama dengan maniknya itu beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan sekejap aktiftas memasaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu telah berada di depan pintu dan langsung membukanya, "Armin?"

"Yo, Mikasa! Eren ada?" sapa seseorang di balik pintu itu. Biru sapphire itu terlihat sangat terang, dengan blondenya yang sedikit panjang.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu," titah gadis yang disapa Mikasa tadi mempersilahkan Armin—teman sedari kecilnya itu masuk.

Armin pun hanya menurut. Ia menggantungkan mantelnya dan membuka sepatunya, memakai sandal rumah yang disediakan Mikasa. Menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar, Armin menyerit bingung, "Kau sendirian? Apakah Eren sedang pergi keluar?" tanya Armin sembari duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu kecil itu.

Mikasa membawa secangkir teh dan menyuguhkannya pada Armin, "Ya, dia sedang keluar. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi ia datang."

Armin hanya beroh ria mendengarnya. Ia menyesap teh hangat buatan Mikasa dan kemudian menyusul Mikasa ke dapur, "Eren sering keluar belakangan ini, dan aku bahkan tak tahu ia ke mana. Pernah aku mencoba ikut tapi ia sama sekali tak membiarkanku ikut, entah kenapa. Biasanya ia keluar pukul dua dan kembali pukul enam, saat makan malam. Apakah ia bersamamu, Armin?"

Armin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku belum bertemu Eren belakangan ini, mungkin sudah tiga empat hari. Ia juga sama sekali tak mengabariku."

Kening Mikasa berkerut, ada yang aneh pada Eren.

Tersenyum kecil bibir Armin melihat kegelisahan yang tak terpungkiri yang terpatri di wajah cantik Mikasa, "Tenang saja, Mikasa. Aku yakin Eren dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar."

Bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh, "Biar aku saja yang buka. Itu pasti Eren," ujar Armin lalu melesat membukakan pintu.

"Armin? Kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu? Mikasa ke mana?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata benar saja orang yang mereka berdua baru saja bicarakan tadi, Eren.

Armin kembali menutup pintu setelah Eren masuk ke dalam, "Mikasa sedang memasak. Aku baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Eren, "Kalau begitu kau makan malam di sini saja bersama kami!"

Armin menyalakan televisi setelah menyetujui ajakan Eren untuk makan malam bersama, sedangkan Mikasa baru muncul dari arah dapur, melihat Eren tak menggunakan mantel dan tak ada mantel Eren yang tergantung. Ia mendekati Eren, "Mantelmu di mana?"

"Tertinggal di mobil. Aku malas mengambilnya lagi," ujar Eren berbohong dengan nada malas, "Aku ingin mandi. Mikasa, tolong siapkan air panasnya."

Mikasa mendecak, namun tetap saja ia melaksanakan perintah Eren tadi.

…

"Eren, aku letakan di sini!" seru Mikasa meletakan handuk Eren. Ia hendak beranjak setelah mendapat jawaban dari Eren. Namun ia urungkan setelah melihat ponsel Eren yang tergeletak di lantai bersamaan dengan baju kotornya, "Setidaknya taruh ponselmu dengan benar!" gumam Mikasa kesal berjalan menjauh dengan ponsel Eren di tangannya.

Mikasa terkisap setelah menyalakan ponsel Eren. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak, bergeming di tempat dengan ponsel Eren di tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Mikasa menggenggam ponselnya. Matanya membulat dan langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Mikasa. Seketika itu pula Mikasa tersadar, "E-eren, a-aku…"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan jangan membuka ponselku sembarangan. Tidak sopan," ujar Eren dingin meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Mikasa memandang punggung Eren yang kian menjauh. Sementara Armin yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan suasana itu masih berlangsung ketika mereka makan malam. Eren sama sekali belum berbicara pada Mikasa. Armin yang merasakan aura dingin mereka sama sekali tak dapat menikmati makan malam yang dibuat Mikasa yang padahal terasa sangat lezat seperti biasanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Mikasa pun merasa Eren masih marah padanya. Eren memang tak menyukai privasinya diganggu. Sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi. Namun, Eren tak sedingin itu padanya.

Setelah selesai pun Eren langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap, "Eren!" panggil Mikasa, "Armin kemari mencarimu, ia ada perlu denganmu. Setidaknya ajaklah Armin bicara."

"A-ah, tidak. Aku kemari hanya berkunjung, kok. Tak ada hal penting yang kubicarakan," ucap Armin menyadari bahwa suasana seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk berbicang, "Mikasa, aku pulang duluan, ya. Lagipula aku tak ada urusan lagi. Terima kasih makanannya, lezat seperti biasanya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti!"

Mikasa terdiam sendirian di meja makan. Armin sudah beranjak untuk pulang. Suara terbuka dan kembali tertutupnya pintu terdengar jelas. Menghela nafas panjang, Mikasa membereskan meja makan dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Setelah selesai, Mikasa berjalan menuju kamar Eren. Mengetuk pintunya, "Eren, aku ingin bicara denganmu," tak ada jawaban. _Tentu saja, ia sedang marah seperti itu. Salahku juga, _pikir Mikasa. Namun ia tak menyerah, "Aku minta maaf telah lancang membuka ponselmu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Hening.

"Dan satu hal lagi," ujar Mikasa, "dari mana kau dapatkan foto lukisan itu?" mata Eren membola seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa. Ia baru ingat bahwa lukisan Levi tadi ia jadikan wallpaper untuk ponselnya.

"Eren, jawab aku!"

"Mikasa, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku," ujar Eren dingin. Mikasa yang mendengarnya pun langsung mencelos. Ia menjauh dari kamar Eren. Menundukan kepalanya, ia menangis.

.

.

Wajah Eren sama sekali sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. Levi menyadarinya, namun ia tak mengacuhkan hal itu. Eren memperhatikan lukisan Levi, "Apakah setiap hari kau melukis?"

Levi menggeleng.

"Aku kira setiap hari kau melukis, dan melukis sudah menjadi heroine untukmu. Ternyata tidak setiap hari, 'kah…" gumam Eren. Ia berharap Levi setidaknya berbicara padanya. Eren yakin suasana hatinya dapat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kemarin adikku melihat gambar lukisanmu di ponselku," Levi tiba-tiba berhenti mengaritkan kuasnya. Eren menghela nafas tertawa sumbang, "kau tahu? Aku marah besar padanya. Di sisi aku memang tak mau privasiku diganggu, ia juga melihat lukisanmu. Padahal aku tak mau ada yang tahu bahwa terdapat seniman hebat sepertimu selain aku. Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menikmati lukisanmu sendirian. Terdengar egois, bukan? Aku yakin kau tak suka hal it—"

"Eren," kali pertama Eren mendengar Levi memanggil namanya. Senyuman langsung mengambang di bibir pemuda bersurai brunette itu, "Kau ingin menemukan pembunuh ibumu, bukan?"

Kening Eren menyerit dan senyumannya berangsur meluntur setelah mendengar pertanyaan Levi, ia tak mengerti mengapa Levi tiba-tiba membahas tentang ibunya, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau sudah tahu sesuatu?" tanya Eren penasaran.

Levi menatap Eren, "Sebelum itu maukah kau membantuku untuk membuat cat lukisku? Warna merahku habis, dan aku tak bisa melukis lagi jika tak ada warna merah. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" Eren mengangguk. Ucapan terpanjang yang pernah Levi katakana padanya.

"Kau mau membantuku membuatnya?" Eren tersenyum lebar, tak menyangka bahwa Levi akan meminta tolong padanya. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu.

Eren mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Di man aku bisa membeli bahan-bahannya?"

"Tak dijual di manapun,"

Eren memiringkan wajahnya heran, "Lalu?"

Levi mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren. Ia malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas besarnya, "Ibumu, jika tak salah namanya Carla Yeager, terbunuh tiga tahun yang lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan membusuk di bukit tak jauh dari danau ini. Jejak sang pembunuh tersamarkan dengan sempurna—"

Jantung Eren kini berpacu lebih cepat dan perasaannya terasa tak enak, "A-aku tak pernah memberitahumu nama ibuku, Levi. Kau tahu dari mana? Hal itu sama sekali tak disiarkan di publik…"

"…di lokasi kejadian di temukan sebuah lukisan yang hanya bercat merah. Namun itu sama sekali tak membantu penyelidikan untuk menemukan sang pembunuh. Polisi akhirnya menyerah karena semua yang telah mereka lakukan sia-sia. Hm, jadi kau adalah anaknya, ya."

Eren berkeringat walaupun suhu di sana sangat dingin, ia bergerak mundur. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia tak mengenal pria di depannya itu. Dengan tatapan mata yang gelap, dan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya, itu bukan Levi. Bukan, bukan Levi yang ia kenal.

Sementara Levi berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan diletakan di belakang, "Nee, Eren, maukah kau membantuku? Aku kehabisan warna merahku," beberapa detik kemudian mata Eren membola sempurna dan warna merah itu mengotori wajah Levi.

"Eh…?"

.

.

.

.

**Stuttgart, Jerman (11/11) Ditemukan mayat anak laki-laki di sekitar danau yang terletak jauh dari kota. Diperkirakan mayat itu telah ada di sana beberapa hari yang lalu dikarenakan tubuhnya telah membusuk, dengan luka sayatan-sayatan kasar di tubuhnya. Diduga ia telah dibunuh. Tapi tak ada sama sekali jejak di pembunuh. Di lokasi kejadian hanya ditemukan sebuah lukisan yang hanya berwarna merah darah. Sampai saat ini, polisi masih menyelidiki kasus perkara pembunuhan terkait.**

Air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir di pipi putihnya, "Eren… sudah kubilang di mana kau dapatkan foto lukisan itu?" ia terisak, "karena di tempat kejadian di mana ibu terbunuh, mereka pun menemukan lukisan yang sama."

"Lukisan bercat merah."

**-FIN-**

**a/n:**_sebenernya ide ini udah muncul dari dulu banget, mulai ditulisnya pun udah lama tapi baru bisa selesai sekarang, duh! Yo, gimana komentar kalian? ada kolomnya tuh buat ngutarain apa yang ada dipikiran kalian pas udah baca cerita ini :) _Semoga suka~

Jaa~


End file.
